1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical power cords and electrical outlets therefor, and more specifically to means for illuminating the cords substantially along their entire lengths. Illuminated outlets and connectors are also provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical and extension cords, power supply and data transmission cables, and other types of cords and cables carrying electrical energy and signals, conventionally comprise one or more internal conductors surrounded by an electrically insulating, opaque cover or sheath. In certain rare instances, a translucent or transparent outer cover or sheath has been provided for the electrical conductor(s) in such wiring. However, the purpose of such translucent or transparent covering, is merely to provide a different appearance for the wire than that provided by conventional opaque insulation material.
Electrical cords and cables of various types are often used in areas of relatively low illumination, and/or are extended across the floors of rooms, hallways, and other areas of pedestrian foot traffic. Yet, with the exception of a relatively few devices developed in the past (addressed in the discussion of the related art below), no illumination has been provided for such electrical cords, to alert persons as to their location for avoidance of the cord(s), and to indicate the presence of an electrical supply or current running through the cord.
The present invention responds to this problem by providing a series of embodiments of electrical cords, cables, and the like, comprising one or more electrical conductors surrounded by a translucent or transparent insulating material which emits light radially therefrom when light is transmitted through the material. The present invention also includes various embodiments of electrical connectors formed integrally with the cords, which connectors include light emitting means for providing light to the light transmissive elements of the cords. The present invention further includes various embodiments of electrical outlets which include lighting means therein for supplying light to the illuminated cords of the present invention, and means for adjusting the color of the light emitted from those outlets.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventors are aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,102 issued on Sep. 4, 1973 to Earl W. Roberts, titled “Lamp Capsule,” describes a neon bulb encapsulated within a translucent capsule, which assembly is in turn installed within a translucent electrical receptacle or connector. The neon bulb is electrically connected to the electrical conductors within the electrical receptacle or connectors, so the bulb, and thus the receptacle or connector, is illuminated whenever electrical power is provided or when the electrical connector is connected to an active source of electrical power. While the Roberts device serves to provide an indication of active electrical power and also indicates the location of the electrical outlet or connector when the device is illuminated, it stops short of providing the benefits of the present invention, with its essentially continually illuminated electrical cords and means for illuminating the cords.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,859 issued on Mar. 9, 1976 to Miklos B. Korodi, titled “Electrical Conductor With Light Indicating Means,” describes various embodiments of an illuminated electrical conductor. In one embodiment, the light emitting element is a light bulb contained within the connector at one end of the cord, and transmits its light along a fiberoptic line which runs the length of the cord. In another embodiment, a series of discontinuities is provided in the fiberoptic strands, resulting in an illuminated cord having a series of discontinuous “dots” of light emanating therefrom. Yet another embodiment includes a neon filled channel running the length of the cord, with the channel having an electrode at each end to excite the neon gas to cause the cord to illuminate. In contrast, the present invention utilizes at least one light emitting diode (LED) disposed within at least one of the connector ends of the cord, with appropriate voltage reduction circuitry as required to provide the proper voltage for the LED. Alternatively, the LED(s) may be located within an electrical receptacle or outlet, with means provided for light communication between the receptacle or outlet and the cord body. A color wheel may be provided with the present system, to provide different colors of light emission from the cord as desired, either by manually adjusting the wheel, or automating rotation of the wheel. The present invention may also provide for automatic illumination of the outlet(s) and cord(s) connected thereto in the event of an electrical power failure, by means of a battery powered backup system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,152 issued on Nov. 30, 1976 to Albert Chao et al., titled “Electrical Lighting Structure Built-In A Molded Plastic Cord Or Cable,” describes a lighting system incorporating a series of small, baseless incandescent bulbs installed along the length of a flexible or rigid translucent tube. Chao et al. note that the tube may carry additional wiring. However, the lights of the Chao et al. device result in a series of spaced apart, discontinuous lights within the tube, rather than a continuously lighted cord or cable, as in the case of the present invention. Chao et al. do not provide any lighting means within a connector or receptacle at the end(s) of their device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,690 issued on Oct. 3, 1978 to William C. Paynton, titled “Electrical Hazard Indicator,” describes an electrical cord having a small neon bulb installed in the male connector end of the cord. The neon bulb is wired in such a way that it will illuminate at least momentarily when the male prongs are inserted into an electrically active receptacle. However, the Paynton device does not provide any lighting for the cord itself for providing any alert or warning to persons in the area of the location of the cord, nor does Paynton provide any lighting means within an electrical outlet or receptacle, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,033 issued on Jun. 24, 1986 to Daniel H. Meggs et al., titled “Flexible Elongated Lighting System,” describes a lighting system comprising a flexible or semi-flexible translucent tube with a series of LED lighting elements installed therein. Meggs et al. intend their lighting system to be used primarily as an emergency system to indicate doorways, etc. where standard electrical lighting has failed. The Meggs et al. system differs from the present invention in that the Meggs et al. lighting system spaces the LEDs along the length of the light emitting element, rather than only at one or both ends thereof, as in the case of the present device. Also, Meggs et al. do not provide for any electrically conductive elements in addition to the conductors for the LEDs, i.e., they do not form their device as an electrical cord, whereas the present invention comprises an illuminated, electrically conductive cord or cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,597 issued on Jun. 9, 1987 to Edward Grill, titled “Power Indicator Light,” describes a male electrical plug having a neon indicator light therein to indicate when the associated electrical cord is receiving power from the electrical receptacle into which the plug is inserted. The resulting device closely resembles the illuminated electrical plug of the Paynton '690 U.S. patent, discussed further above. The same points raised in the discussion of the Paynton '690 U.S. patent, are seen to apply to the Grill illuminated electrical plug as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,999 issued on Jan. 15, 1991 to Sam S. Leake, titled “String Of Lights Specification,” describes an electrical line comprising two conductors which receive a relatively low voltage from a transformer. The transformer is adapted for plugging into a conventional electrical receptacle. A series of LEDs is installed along the length of the electrical line, with contact elements which penetrate the insulation of the electrical line to connect electrically with the conducting wires therein. Leake does not provide any other electrical conductors for powering equipment directly from the conventional electrical receptacle into which the transformer is plugged, whereas the present invention includes such conducting elements. Moreover, the Leake apparatus does not include a translucent insulating sheath for the conducting elements and cannot transmit light therealong, as provided by the present invention. The Leake light string is essentially an opaque cord having a series of external point sources of light therealong, rather than continuous light emission.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,857 issued on Apr. 16, 1991 to Duane E. Wright, titled “Electrical Receptacle With Power Indicator Light,” describes a receptacle end for an extension cord, or a male-female adapter receptacle, with an indicator light therein. Plugging an electrical device into the receptacle end of the electrically active extension cord, or the adapter, closes a circuit across a neon light within the receptacle or adapter, to indicate that electrical power is being supplied to the electrical device. The present invention also provides an indication of electrical power delivery through the electrical cord or cable, but does so using a completely different principle, wherein an LED light disposed within the receptacle end of the cord, illuminates the translucent insulating sheath of the cord in a continuous manner along its entire length.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,733 issued on Sep. 24, 1991 to Donald Neuhouser, titled “High Voltage Indicator Device,” describes the installation of a series of wire wraps about the circumference of a high voltage line, with the circumferential wires connected to one or more remotely located fluorescent tubes. When the high voltage line is energized, a voltage sufficient to light the fluorescent tube(s) is induced in the circumferential wire wrap, causing the tubes to light and indicate high voltage in the line. The line itself of the Neuhouser system is not lighted, whereas the present invention provides continuous lighting along the length of the cord or line, no more than low voltage passing through the line for powering an optional LED at the opposite end of the cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,142 issued on Nov. 12, 1991 to Peter J. Green, titled “Voltage Pickup Circuit And Flashing Display For High Voltage Indicator Device, And Input Electrode Therefor,” describes a warning device very similar to that of the Neuhouser device discussed immediately above. Green uses a capacitive plate wrapped about the high voltage line, with the charge picked up by the plate being used to illuminate a remotely located neon light or activate a piezoelectric buzzer. As in the case of the Neuhouser system, the Green warning system does not illuminate the electrical line itself, but rather serves to illuminate a remotely situated warning light. In contrast, the present invention illuminates the translucent body of the cord itself, but does not apply any voltage to the translucent insulating body of the cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,594 issued on May 4, 1993 to Thomas R. Olson, titled “Electrical Power Extension Cord,” describes embodiments of a cord having translucent end connectors with neon lights therein. The lights are connected across either the electrically active (“hot”) and neutral elements of the connector, or between the electrically active element and a ground. When electrical power is connected to the cord, the neon lights are illuminated, to light the translucent connector bodies. The Olson device thus relates more closely to the devices of the Paynton '690, Grill '597, and Wright '857 U.S. patents, all discussed further above, than it does to the present invention with its continually lighted translucent cord length.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,429 issued on Feb. 1, 1994 to Steve Campolo, titled “Fiber Optical Monitoring System For Electrical Conductors And The Like,” describes a fiberoptic system in which the optical fiber core and cladding each have refractive indices differing from one another and varying with temperature and strain. An external sensor senses the amount of light refracted from the cable and cladding, and actuates a circuit interrupter in the event the temperature and/or strain exceed(s) a predetermined value(s). Campolo does not provide any continuous, radially emitted illumination for the entire length of his fiberoptic cable, as is provided by the present invention, nor does he disclose the use of LED lighting for illuminating his cable, whereas the present system uses such LED lighting strictly for visual purposes, rather than for transmitting a signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,252 issued on Nov. 28, 1995 to Philip E. Fladung, titled “Light-Permeable Extension Cord Connector,” describes an extension cord and connector elements each having an indicator light (neon, etc.) therein, connected across the electrical contacts of the connector. The indicator light is illuminated when the cord is connected to an electrical power source. No illumination of the cord length itself is disclosed by Fladung. The Fladung device thus more closely relates to the devices of the Paynton '690, Grill '597, and Wright '857 U.S. patents, all discussed further above, than it does to the present invention with its continually lighted translucent cord length.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,948 issued on Feb. 11, 1997 to Joseph E. Currie, titled “Fiber Optic Illumination Device,” describes a fiberoptic cable providing both radial and axial illumination therefrom. The radial illumination enables the device to serve as a visual warning device, while the axial illumination provides light from a remote source to an area where light is required. However, the Currie device does not include any electrical conductors running along the length of the fiberoptic cable, unlike the present invention wherein the primary portion of the device comprises one or more electrical conductors encased within a translucent insulating sheath for illuminating the length of the cord or line. As the Currie device does not include an electrical conductor(s) therein, no provision is made for connecting either end to an electrical power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,860 issued on Nov. 17, 1998 to Brett M. Kingstone et al., titled “Fiber Optic Light Source Apparatus And Method,” describes various embodiments of a fiberoptic cable and light source therewith. The light source may include a rotary wheel having a series of differently colored lenses therein, for producing light having selectively different colors through the fiberoptic cable. The Kingstone et al. cable may also emit light laterally, according to the disclosure. However, Kingstone et al. do not provide any form of electrical conductor extending through their fiberoptic cable, and thus cannot use their cable as an extension cord to power a remotely located electrical device, as can the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,616 issued on Oct. 12, 1999 to Kenneth D. Eisenbraun, titled “Lighted Accessory Power Supply Cord,” describes an automotive auxiliary electrical cord device for plugging into the conventional cigarette lighter socket in a motor vehicle. While Eisenbraun provides electrical conductors extending from the plug, the conductors and cord are not illuminated along their length, as is the cord of the present invention. Rather, Eisenbraun provides a light internally within the body of the plug, and a lens to direct the light outwardly from the plug body. The light is only disposed at the plug, and does not illuminate the cord length, as it does with the present illuminated extension cord invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,037 issued on Dec. 12, 2000 to Brent D. Madsden et al., titled “Illuminated Connector,” describes various embodiments of connectors or plugs adapted for use in connecting computer cables and the like to one another and to a computer(s). The plug or connector body is translucent, with an external light source (not shown in the disclosure) being used to direct light into the connector body to illuminate the body. Madsden et al. do not provide any means of illuminating a connector cord extending from their connector plug body, whereas the present invention includes means for illuminating the elongate cord or electrical line, as well as illuminating the outlets, adapters, and/or power strips to which the present illuminated electrical cords may be connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,051 issued on Nov. 20, 2001 to Chih-Kai Chang, titled “Electric Connector With A Light Penetrable Socket Shell,” describes a connector socket for use in the computer field, with the socket including a translucent internal body into which the plug is inserted. Electric power to the connector results in LEDs within the external housing illuminating the internal shell, with light being emitted from the shell and outwardly from the plug receptacle of the shell. The Chang device is thus more closely related to the Madsden et al. '037 connector discussed immediately above, than to the present invention, as Chang does not disclose any means for illuminating the electrical cord extending from the connector.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,825 issued on Jan. 8, 2002 to Roland Seefried, titled “Electrical Connector With Light-Guiding Body,” describes various connector and translucent lens configurations in which LEDs are used, with the lenses spreading their light emissions more broadly for better viewing. The Seefried connector is more closely related to the connectors disclosed in the Madsden et al. '037 and Chang '051 U.S. patents than to the present invention, as Seefried does not disclose any means of illuminating an electrical cord extending from his connector.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus illuminated electrical cords and outlets solving the aforementioned problems, are desired.